


Man Overboard

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirate Crowley, Pirate Sam Winchester, Siren Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Captain Crowley orders his crew to drag a floating body on the deck. The man lives, but maybe it was a bad idea to save him.





	Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square pirate!au.
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

It had been three months that the Crossroads left the harbor and that the crew saw nothing but blue all around when someone yelled “man overboard!”

At first they thought the man was dead. “Food for the fishes” some said as they look at the body float on a piece of wood but captain Crowley ordered for him to be dragged on the deck. The captain was the first surprised to hear a slow but steady breathing. The crew towered over the rescued as their captain rummaged through his pockets to find clues of who he was. The rich blue jacket didn’t offer a lot of informations apart from the fact that the man was surely rich judging by the luxurious fabric and the golden buttons. Captain Crowley inspected quickly the body, a golden ring and a golden necklace disappeared in his pocket, as he told the crew if the man was still alive tomorrow, they’d ask for a ransom to the family because their new guest looked extremely rich. The crew of the Crossroads was all in favor of some easy money.

Crowley ordered Sam to take the man to his quarter and to undress him from his wet clothes. Sam despited his captain a little more everyday. The fact that all Crowley wanted wasn’t for the man to survive but to steal the rich looking jacket just added a little more to the list of reasons why Sam wanted to leave the Crossroads crew and never go at sea with them. The next stop they’d make in a harbor will be his queue off that ship.

Still, Sam followed the captain’s order and brought the stranger to the captain’s quarter, undressed him from his wet clothes and found him some dry ones he could wear. Not without not remarking the smooth and milky skin under the elegant fabric. Though, the stranger’s skin was so cold, Sam worried he’d die soon and tried his best to warm him up, until the stranger opened his eyes and looked up to him with two bright sapphires. However Crowley chased him before Sam had the chance to speak with the stranger.

Not that Crowley was luckier with that. After two days, he kicked him from his quarter to send him sleep with the crew under the deck. It seemed that the stranger didn’t speak and it annoyed the captain. He said the man was surely from the Northern Islands or something and he was fed up trying to communicate with him. Though, the men knew best. Nobody dared to speak up but the rumor amongst the crew was that the captain tried to sexualy take advantage of the stranger but was promptly denied and sent back to his place.

Once under the deck, the stranger’s first encounter was with the ship’s cat that hissed at him before it ran away. Then, the troubles began. The men taunted the stranger, toying with him, trying to know how much the rich man could take before breaking. Sam came to his rescue and took him under his protection, keeping him away from the most dangerous of his fellow sailors. He realised quickly that the reason the man wasn’t speaking was not that he didn’t understand them but that he couldn’t speak, or didn’t want to. He stayed perfectly silent but evidently understood everything the crew was saying. Sam asked for his name and the man brought his hands to his head, pointing his fingers to the ceiling and hissing, sticking his tongue out. Seeing Sam wasn’t understanding, the man gave him a lamp Sam took and put next to him, thinking he would write his name on something. Though, he did not and made the weird face again. Soon the crew was laughing around them trying to guess the man’s name as he kept giving Sam the lamp over and over. Each time the man laughed a Sam’s incomprehension, Sam felt warm inside. Until an old sailor said they’d never find the name and they should named the poor devil ‘John’ or something. Suddenly Sam understood, he was surely the only one who went to school, let alone learn a few notions of latin before becoming a pirate. “Lucifer” he exclaimed, and the man nodded enthusiastically.

Lucifer wasn’t really helping on the ship, but nobody seemed to care because it appeared that most of the men were just happy to have him around, safe from pastor Jim, who was half deaf and jumped each time Lucifer appeared next to him, saying the rescued was too quiet and the only one who ever made his skin crawl like that.

Sam enjoyed Lucifer’s company maybe even more than the rest of the crew who adopted Lucifer pretty quickly. Lucifer was often following him around on his tasks on the ship, and slept next to him under the deck. Sam particularly enjoyed a night they spend together, gazing at the stars. It was Sam’s turn to stay in the crow nest that night and he didn’t like it, though this time he heard something like a ruffled behind him and when he turned, Lucifer was here. He stayed all night long with Sam. Sam spoke, Lucifer showed him some constellations, pointing at the black sky. Hours passed by without Sam noticing. And thankfully, without incidents too, as Sam totally forgot his vigilant role.

But nobody would have really care anyway. The men were worried for other reasons and had better to do but to scold Sam for not taking care as nothing happened anyway. The rumor was they should have saw land by now. At first it was just whispers but they had been at sea for so long, tension was like a dark cloud swallowing the entire ship. After another few days, they still hadn’t see the land and Crowley’s second was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared one night to be never seen again. Like the ship’s cat, the man surely went overboard while there was no witness to give the alarm. Rumors were that he had it coming.

A few more days and it was Crowley’s turn to disapear from the crew’s sigh. The captain refused to go out of his quarter, offering only his silence to the pleas of the sailors. Craziness was slowly filling every shard of the ship and the word was they were completely lost and that was the reason the captain didn’t want to go out of his quarter. He feared for the crew to make him jump overboard too. After all, even the more experienced sailors had no clue where they could be.

One more day and they forced Crowley’s quarter’s door and found the captain dead inside. He looked like something had feist on him. Sam remarked Lucifer had found his golden ring and necklace back. He said nothing about it to the other men of the crew.

They had no captain anymore and no clue where they were. Lucifer was at the helm as the crew discussed what to do when a storm surprised them. The ship nearly wrecked. Seeing Lucifer on the deck under the batting rain and knowing he already survived a wreckage, Sam ran to him and brought him under the deck. He found him a safe place to stay and told him to not worry, he would come back to him, but first he had to do the best he could to maintain the ship and not make it sink.

In the morning, they had lost a lot of men at sea because of the storm. The men who remained were exhausted. They were talking about the ship being cursed. It was the only explanation for them to have all that bad luck. Pastor Jim pointed his finger at Lucifer and yelled it was his fault. It started when they rescued him, the only explanation for all their misfortune was because he was bad news. He said he warned them a hundred times already but nobody listened to him since the man put a foot on the ship because they were all under his spell each time the man opened his mouth.

Though, nobody ever heard Lucifer talk.

Many were the men in the crew to take Lucifer’s defense. Some of them even get as far as wanting to make Pastor Jim go overboard if he didn’t stop to foolishly accuse Lucifer. How could he be responsible for everything that happened to them anyway? Though, Lucifer was smirking and looked like he enjoyed the feud. Looking at him while the other men argued, Sam realised what Pastor Jim said was true. Maybe Lucifer never talked, but a single laugher had been enough to calm the crew in several occasions. And Lucifer had access to Crowley’s quarter. Everybody knew the captain would open his door for him if he thought he had a chance to bed the man. Sam saw Lucifer at the helm more than once too, despite the fact he didn’t know to do anything on a ship. And wasn’t he with him when he forgot his duties at the crow nest?

As Pastor Jim launched himself at Lucifer to try to hurt him, Lucifer laughed again and that reaction wasn’t normal. “A siren! He is a siren!” the man screamed. But Lucifer stopped his surge by grabbing the him by the neck that snapped under his fingers and he threw him overboard with a frightening ease.

All the crew froze as the siren was exposed, Lucifer hiding his true nature no more. He played with the crew like a cat with a mouse before killing it. Lucifer opened his mouth and the littlest sounds that came out of it was like music to Sam’s hear. It made the crew dull like if they had drunk the best liquor. They were all going to die and it nearly didn’t matter compared to the sound of Lucifer’s voice.

If they had to die, Sam refused for the other sailors he grew to hate, to have Lucifer, if he could not have him for himself. In a last attempt, Sam jumped on Lucifer and crashed their lips together. If he had to die, he was strangely alright with it, but he wouldn’t go without tasting Lucifer’s lips first. He had dreamt of it too much since he met him to not use his last moments to that fantasy come true.

The shock of the kiss muted Lucifer’s singing and the crew started to feel better already. The kiss lasted longer, the siren returning the sailor’s embrace. Holding Sam in his arms, Lucifer walked backward to the edge of the ship and fell backward overboard, bringing Sam with him under water. The men get their weapons in no time, ready to fight the siren. But it never surfaced. Neither did Sam.

Without the siren on board anymore, the crew was able to bring the Crossroads back to a harbor. The ship was taken over by another captain, a part of the crew stayed, the other part disappeared. The rumor spread among the new crew that the ship was cursed and encountered a siren who killed the previous captain and a lot of the men.

A sailor who served on the Crossroads wanted to honor the memory of the man who saved them by sacrificing his life to the siren. He went to Sam’s brother. Sam used to talk about Dean, the only family member he had left. But once there, the brother refused to believe the sailor. He called him a drunkard and chased him away from his home, saying his brother wasn’t dead and it was a horrible thing to do to lie about a man’s death. It was bad luck. Dean swore he had saw Sam not long before, as alive as they were, not a week before. The sailor couldn’t trust his own ears when Dean said Sam was accompanied by another man, tall, blond, with bright blue eyes, completely mute. The sailor ran away. He went to the first tavern to forget his fear in alcohol. He was found dead the next morning, drown in the bassin of his room at the tavern.


End file.
